A Chance Meeting
by hiei-fan-11
Summary: The Cullens move to London, England after the Volturi incident. While they live there, they meet Layton and Luke. Luke and Nessie hit it off instantly. What will happen? Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Layton Twilight x-over ch.1 BPOV

I wonder what I should get my family for Christmas. It may be quite a while away, but planning is essential.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I ran into somebody. "Sorry." I said immediately, looking up. He was cute, for a human.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically. God, I'm turning into Alice. "I am Isabella Cullen, but please call me Bella." He gasped.

"It's quite alright madam. I am Professor Layton, and this is my apprentice, were just looking for a place to stay."

I smiled. I could show them our house. "You could stay with us. Me, my husband, and our daughter, I mean." I offered,

"And, before you object, when I first met them, I had nowhere to stay. They offered to let me stay with them. I did not want

to impose, but now, they are family." I said, only partly true. Luke started talking then. "Is there anybody around my age?

What's the family like?" Layton almost started to chastise Luke, so I butted in. "My daughter is 11 physically. My husband

is 17, his little sister is also 17, his other sister is 18, his brothers are 18 and 17. Layton, where I came from, pardon my

language, nobody gave a damn about being polite, proper, gentlemanly, ladylike, or anything like that." I said truthfully.

Almost all the girls dressed like sluts, the boys were usually rude players. Except for Edward, his family, and Angela.

Layton said "What do you mean, physically?" I sighed. "She is only really 3 years old, but 11 physically, and she is a

little genius. She knows stuff I didn't learn until college." I explained. Just then, we arrived. I unlocked the door, then opened it.

"Edward, we have guests." I said, walking in. I turned around and saw Layton and Luke standing outside. "Come on in." They walked in.

I heard Nessie hiss. This was going to be a long week.

**A/N Sorry, I had a flash of inspiration. I saw only 1 Layton/Twilight crossover, so I decided to write one of my own.**

**Please review, I have no idea how it's gonna continue, please give me suggestions as to what should happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Layton Twilight X-over ch. 2 BPOV

I turned to our guests and said "Sorry, I need to talk to Renesmee." I ran p the stairs at human

speed and only stopped running when I was in Nessie's room. "What is it, honey?" I asked. She touched

my neck and I gasped at what she showed me. Luke's blood sang to her! He was her _il tuo cantante de_

_anima_. She withdrew her hand and I snapped back to reality. "Ness, He's only 11. Don't kill him," I said

sternly, "If you're lucky, you might end up like me and Edward." I whispered, just loud enough that she

could hear me, but not Edward. She nodded. I picked her up and gave her a piggyback, just like I did before

the Volturi encounter in Forks. I walked down the stairs slowly. I heard Edward's light footsteps behind me.

A little too soon, we got downstairs. We stopped. "Where's the rest of the family?" I hissed. "They left.

Alice saw this, and they didn't want to stay around." he hissed back. I nodded, and started walking again.

I stopped when we got into the living room with Layton and Luke.

Nessie POV (yes, Nessie's POV.)

I looked out from behind momma's hair. I saw the man, probably Layton. Then, I looked down and saw

Luke. I tapped momma's shoulder and she let me down. I walked out from behind her and stared at Luke.

He was cute! He had brown hair, momma's color but daddy's messy style, and brown eyes, like momma has

when she wears contacts. He was wearing a blue cotton sweater, a white cotton/polyester shirt underneath,

denim jeans, cotton socks, brown slip-ons of faux leather, and a beret. He looked even better than momma

thought daddy did. A few seconds later, he looked up. His eyes met mine, and it was as if it was only the 2

of us. Holy crap! Auntie Alice said this is what love is like! I vaguely heard daddy say "I'm Edward, this is my

wife, Bella, and our daughter, Renesmee." I snapped out of it when Luke looked away. I loked at the floor, and

heard Layton say "I'm Professor Layton, and this is my apprentice, Luke." I nodded and ran to hug daddy. I

touched his hand and focused on showing him what I thought and experienced. He hissed too quietly for a human

to hear. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you cannot love him! You're only 3 for Christ's sake!" I sighed and pouted.

"But daddy," I said, normal volume, "you liked momma, while you were _un vampiro_, and she was _un umano_,

loose term, so why can't I like them?" then, too quietly and too fast for a human, I said "I really only like Luke."

Back to my normal volume, I continued to whine and pout. "Momma was your _la tua cantante di anima_, and he's

_il mio cantante di anima_. Momma said that, if I'm lucky, I'll turn out like her and you, daddy." He sighed "Fine, Nessie.

Just don't kill him. You're still_ un ibrido del umano-vampiro_, and he is _un umano_." I started jumping up and down,

squealing and smiling.

LukePOV

I heard the Cullens walk down the stairs. I was nervous, so I looked at my shoes. I looked up when I felt somebody

staring at me. I was met with a pair of beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I instantly was lost in them. It was as if it was

just the two of us. I was hit by an overwhelming urge to go kiss her and hold on to her forever. Wow. This must be love.

I heard the older man with gold eyes say "I'm Edward, this is my wife, Bella, and our daughter, Renesmee." I brought

my eyes away from hers, and nodded, then went back to staring at my shoes. After a few seconds, I heard Renesmee,

or Nessie, say "But daddy, you liked momma, while you were _un vampiro_, and she was _un umano_, so why can't I like

them?" She started to pout, continuing to whine. "Momma was your _la tua cantante de anima_, and he's my _il mio cantante_

_de anima_. Mamma said that, if I'm lucky, I'll turn out like her and you, daddy." Her dad sighed and said "Fine, Nassie. Just

don't kill him. You're still _un ibrido del umano-vampiro_, and he is _un umano_." Nessie started squealing and jumping up and

down, while I was thinking. Nessie's mom and dad were vampires? Her dad liked her mom as a human? Her mom was her

dad's blood singer? I'm _her_ blood singer? Renesmee is a human-vampire hybrid? Holy crap! Well, if they drank humans, they

would have killed us already, so I can assume they drink only animal blood. Like I care if they're vampires. They're nice. I

decided to talk to them. "_Scusilo, ma lo ho sentito voi e parlo italiano._" Edward was shocked. Uh-oh.

EPOV

I said "I'm Edward, this is my wife, Bella, and our daughter, Renesmee." After a few seconds, I felt Nessie's hand on mine,

and saw what she had seen. I was angry. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you cannot love him! You're only 3 for Christ's sake!" I hissed,

too quiet for the guests to hear. She spoke in her regular volume. "But daddy, you liked momma, while you were _un vampiro_, and

she was _un umano_, so why can't I like them?" Then, too quietly and too fast for a human, she said "I really only like Luke." Back to

her normal volume, she started to pout, continuing to whine. "Momma was your _la tua cantante de anima_, and he's my _il mio cantante_

_de anima_. Mamma said that, if I'm lucky, I'll turn out like her and you, daddy." I sighed and said "Fine, Nessie. Just don't kill him. You're

still _un ibrido del umano-vampiro_, and he is _un umano_." Nessie started squealing and jumping up and down. I then heard Luke's thoughts.

_Nessie's mom and dad were vampires? Her dad liked her mom as a human? Her mom was her dad's blood singer? I'm her blood singer?_

_Renesmee is a human-vampire hybrid? Holy crap! Well, if they drank humans, they would have killed us already, so I can assume they drink_

_only animal blood. Like I care if they're vampires. They're nice, _he thought. I whipped my phone out, forgetting to use human speed, and

called Carlisle. When he picked up, I said "Put it on speaker." After a few seconds, I said, too fast and quiet for the guests, "We have guests.

There's a man with a top hat, and a boy, about 11. Nessie spoke at regular volume, with some italian, and the boy speaks it. He knows we're

vampires! And _he doesn't care_! Just like Bella when she found out. Get your asses over here _now_ !" Carlisle said "Okay, we're on our way right now.

We'll be there in a few minutes." and hung up. I hung up, and put my phone away. When I looked up, I saw Nessie standing next to Luke, holding

his hand. THey were so cute. The other humans probably wouldn't believe him if he said we're vampires. It was gonna be hard to convince the others

that nobody would believe him.

**A/N I added Luke's and Nessie's POVs. Like it? Hate it? Love it so far? Please review. Plus, give me some ideas, people. Preferably ones that are detailed and could take up a whole chapter. For those ideas, please PM me with them.**


End file.
